Eragon and Me
by Fell4
Summary: OC character- thats me! . Is told from Ashley's the OC character perspective. I start out with Angela and dont get to Eragon for a few chapters so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Transporter Series

Eragon Fanfiction

Chapter 1

'' equals thoughts and "" equals words

I transport to the part in the book where Eragon has just left from Angela's.

BAM!!! Well I didn't actually make a bam sound when I landed but if transporting into a book/movie has a sound BAM would definitely be it. The reason? Because I go from my room (or whatever place I happen to be when I transport) then BAM! I'm in a new world.

The first thing I saw when I landed was Angela's herb shop. That's good—at least it's not like that time I was, like, 5 MILES from my destination. I suppose I should describe the shop to you, huh? Well it wasn't a shop that you wouldn't notice—you noticed it. You would have to be blind not to. It just kind of POPPED out at you. (pun intended) The windows were full of exotic plants—no I am not a botanist but those plants looked like nothing I had ever seen before. (although it could be that all plants from Eragon are different than those on Earth) I went into the shop.

The shop was dimmer inside so after my eyes had adjusted I looked for Sole hoping to spot his small black frame before Angela came in.

'Can I help you?' a voice asked in my head

Yah I know I SHOULD have been freaking out but I was prepared. I knew they could do that sort of stuff in Eragon so I answered him… at least I thought it was him… 'Yes actually you can Sole,' I said taking a calculated guess that this was the man, or cat rather, I had been looking for.

'You know my name…why do you abbreviate it?'

'I'm giving you a nickname—I like Sole better than that long name you told Eragon'

'…and how would you know about that?'

Drat! I need to guard my thoughts better! How do you build a wall in your mind again? I thought of the lessons Brom taught, correction _will_ teach, Eragon on blocking minds. I need to focus… I slowed my breathing and thought of a song that I loved 'True Light' from DN Angel. I started singing the song in my head. 'Sole try to get in my head'

'Very well' he said acting as if people asked him to break into their minds every day.

'… … … … I cannot.'

'Yah~! WHOO-HOO!!! I'm _**good**_!'

'Ow! That is loud! Please refrain from shouting your thoughts so loudly!'

'Sorry' I said guiltily.

'Angela is coming.'

'I see'

'You should ask her for a job here—she's hiring.' With that he got up flicked his tail and was gone.

"Hello, can I help you?" Angela had finally come out from the back, probably from putting the dragon knuckles away.

"Yes, I was wondering if you happened to have a job opening," I said without turning around, "I heard you were hiring."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Sole," at this I turned around setting my steely gaze on her.

"I see," she said and started attending to one of her plants. "Sole? Oh, you mean Solembum!" I nodded and she continued. "Solembum usually doesn't talk to people," she paused and I stayed silent. "I can do a true reading of your fortune if you want." She stopped what she was doing but didn't turn around.

"No thank you, I already know where I'm going."

"Very well, if that is your wish," she said and went back to messing with one of her plants.

…

…

…

After a few minutes of silence I blurted out, "Did Eragon just leave?"

Angela started and turned around. "Yes, but how did you know that?" she said as her eyes narrowed.

"Um," I looked away, "I just know."

~(At this I wanted Anglia to say "Are you a stalker?!?" but that is WAY OOC! ANYway back to the story and what Anglia REALLY says.)~

"I see," she turned back to her plants her voice betraying nothing.

'Dang, its annoying when I don't know what people are thinking! What am I going to say? '

"So anyway, about that job offer?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Why do you want the job?" she asked as she watered her plants.

"Because Sole is going to leave soon and I want to travel with him—and you. If I'm far away I might miss you two leaving," I paused. "Plus I want you to teach me to fight and use magic," I said quietly.

"Which one is the real reason? The first reason or the latter? …maybe both?"

"Both!" I said quickly. I really did want to go with Sole and find Eragon but I REALLY wanted to learn to fight by Anglia.

"…what makes you think that Solembum is going to leave?"

Oops! I talked without thinking again! What should I say? The truth? Well I guess I should tell part of it—she'll know soon enough. "He's a rider."

"He?"

"Eragon."

EOC


	2. Chapter 2

Transporter Series

Eragon Fanfiction

Chapter 2

"No way! … I should have known! It is so obvious!" she said as she hit her head against the palm of her hand.

"It really is if you think about it." (me)

"Your not helping matters… nor yourself in getting a job either," Angela said pointedly.

'She should get the job if she wants it. Face it Angela, your not getting any younger,' Sole said being _so _polite.

"Hmmm, I suppose your right… OK you have the job!"

"Yes!" I jumped up and pumped a fist in the air, "…I mean that's great." I tried to put on a 'cool' act for a second then, "Ha! Who am I kidding?!?" I shouted joyfully and went back to jumping up and down and screaming 'thank you!!!'

"If you are truly thankful you will stop screaming," Angela said and promptly went into the back of her shop saying, "where did that frog go?"

"She takes a little getting used to," Sole said, voicing the exact same thoughts that were in my head.

'Well, I take some getting used to also, so I guess were even,' I thought turning on my heal, 'I'll be right back, first I've got to go check on Eragon.'

'Is that wise?'

I sighed, "No, but I am going to do it anyway."

A woman opened the door, "Yes, may I help you?"

I figured it must be Jeod's wife. What was her name? … Homer… Hammer… Heller… Helen… That was it! Helen! "Hello! I'm here to see Joed!" I said cheerfully, "Tell him I'm a friend of the two men who came here today—a young one and an older one."

She just looked at me, "There are no such men here."

"Of course there are! I know there here!"

She just shook his head and repeated himself, "There are no such men here."

At this I got a little angrier, "Madam. I _know_ that these men are staying here. Let me see them."

She looked at me with his beady eyes. "They. Are. Not. Here. Now go away before I call the guards!"

I opened my mouth to reply but then I shut it and stomped off. This stupid, ignorant woman! Fine. I'll just find another way in.

10 Minutes Later

"Urg," I grunted as I climbed the wall up to a window I had spotted while talking to the… that…thing! Uag! I was STILL mad about that insufferable woman! –Calm Ashley, this is no spot to get worked up. It certainly wasn't. I was about 18 feet of the ground—almost to the window. Finally I reached the window. As I hauled myself in as quietly as possible and looked around to see if there was anyone in the… Library? Yay! I was in a library! Jeod's library, I realized. I took one more quick look around—still no one. Good. I ran to the nearest bookshelf.

Now, I don't know how you try and find a good book but I look at the spines and the covers. Usually if the book has a good cover then it is a good book.

At once I saw one book that stood out. It was beautiful. It was set with gold studs and looked _very_ expensive.

I gingerly picked it up. It was bound in black leather with words carved into it. _Domia abr Wyrda_. I took it to a table that was in the middle of the room and sat down. I felt like I had heard those words before; I also felt like I had seen it before… Oh! I quickly opened the book; red lettering! Now I remembered where I thought I had seen it! This was the book that Eragon picked up—the one about the history of Alagaësia! Oh, what did the title mean again? Something about fate I know, because I know that Wyrda means fate but the rest, well, I would be lucky to remember. Then I remembered that I had a copy of Eragon in my pack.

I opened it up and looked in the table of contents… An Old Friend—Pg. 179. I quickly flipped to the page and skimmed the chapter—there! I found it! _Dominance of Fate_. I was right about the fate part, it seemed. I looked through the book skimming it. I had always loved history and I loved fiction even more so this book was like my dream book. The only annoying part about the book is that most of it was in poetry form. I don't have anything against poetry, its just hard for me to read and understand.

Now I wish I could tell you that I spend hours there, undetected and was able to read to my hearts content but unfortunately this wasn't to be the case because after only about 10 maybe 15 minutes I heard a creaking noise—the door! I quickly got up—the book! I couldn't leave it! I quickly ran back grabbed the book stuffed it in my pack and started out the window.

"Hey!" I heard an angry voice shouting at me to come back.

"Not on your life!" I muttered to myself. I looked up and smiled. It was Helen.

EOC


	3. Chapter 3

Transporter Series

Eragon Fanfiction

Chapter 3

"So your back," Angela said as I came in through the door in her shop, "What were you up to?"

"Nothing much," I said acting innocent. "I tried to see Eragon but Helen, Jeod's wife, turned me away."

"Did she now?" Angela said mildly and I sensed the jig was up.

"So I climbed n through a window," I admitted.

"Ahhh, so you resourceful … that's good! I like that in an apprentice! Did you get to see Eragon?"

I shook my head, "Not enough time—plus I don't think he was in…" I finished the thought in my head. '…because he was visiting Saphira.'

She nodded, "Alright, with that out of the way… your training starts! Come with me, you look like an impatient gall so we will start with weapons training!"

"Um, OK," I said hoping she wasn't as harsh a teacher as Brom as I struggled to keep up with her quick pace. "I'm… ready?"

"You better be! Follow me!!! –Oh! I rhymed!" and with that she walked into the back of the shop.

'You had better hurry or you won't find her—it's like a maze back there! Not that I ever get lost.' Sole's voice popped into my head, 'Hurry!'

I blinked and ran toward the back of the shop hoping I hadn't lost Angela already.

"Hurry up!" I heard Angela call, "or you'll lose me!"

I paused looking into the gloomy air of the back shop. A maze huh? I HATE mazes! I am always the last out! Unless all you have to do is get out. Then I'm one of the first out. Somehow I sensed this would not be an easy maze to navigate; but I took a deep breath and walked in.

It was a maze all right! It was a maze of bookshelves filled with all different kinds of nick-knacks—on one shelf there were herbs, on another there were balls of twine and string—I mean come on! Who keeps a collection of twine? 'I wonder if she compressed the back of her shop with magic.' I thought to myself, 'It's the only way she could get this huge space back here!'

I remember the last time I was in a maze; a friend of mind, Madison, and me had gone in one of those small wooden mazes. We were the last ones out and somehow had gotten in trouble with the maze keeper! Yah, I don't know how we did it either! I shook my head to get rid of the memory. "This time I won't get lost—Angela wont let me get lost."

As I was thinking this I noticed Angela's footsteps had stopped. I stopped and closed my eyes—still nothing. 'Don't panic Ashley,' I told myself. There was a dim light throughout the maze (lit up by magic?) but I couldn't see Angela anywhere. 'OK you are just going to have to find your way back—wait.

What if I just go around and around and find myself in the same spot? How will I know where I've been?' I thought a second then turned to the shelves that loomed above me. "Here a shelf, there's a shelf, everywhere a shelf shelf," I sang to the tune of _Old McDonald Had a Farm. _I looked on each shelf—Oh! I had forgotten the twine collecting! I could tie it to this shelf and have a big ball of string go out behind me! I took two—that way if I used up the first one I could use the second one. I tied it to the shelf, turned around, took a deep breath and—

"BOO!!!"

"Agughhhh!" I scream/gag/choked.

"Its OK! It's just me!" Angela popped her head around the corner. "Hurry up—were almost there!" With that she turned around and started walking. I hurried to stay right behind her.

'No way is she losing me this time' I thought smiling, 'she is going to find something horrible has happened to her if she does something like that again!'

"Were here," she announced as we walked into an open space—it was like the calm eye of the storm or the reprieve in the middle of a hedge garden. It was a little brighter here because of the candles. I looked around. There were three desks with two candles on each desk. There was an ink pot and two quill pens on the desk as well. Each desk had a small bookshelf about five feet high and one foot across. (~ I actually have a bookshelf like this—I LOVE it! It's perfect for putting your favorite books in beside your bed or in a nook at the side of your room! ~)

"It is very… organized," I said surprised, "I would think that your workspace would be more… lived in." I turned to look at her.

"Oh, it usually is. I cleaned it up a bit for you," she said and with a smile disappeared into the maze of bookshelves.

"Great," I said to the empty space, "Now how am I going to get out of here?"


End file.
